


The Big Question

by Toaverse



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Colt Bronco is a good person, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Ian and Barley are good kiddos, Marriage Proposal, Romance, at least deep down :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: Colt wants to ask the big question, but doesn’t even know how.Luckily, he has two probably-soon-to-be stepsons who are willing to help him with this!
Relationships: Colt Bronco/Laurel Lightfoot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	The Big Question

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a chapter from Quests of Lightfoot by Midgard_Writer!
> 
> Alright, so I wanted to finish this one before going on a mini vacation.
> 
> Btw, I’ll take a little break from writing for the Onward fandom, and will write a bit for Tales of Arcadia, Amphibia, and The Owl House (but mostly ToA), but I’ll probably be back (I still have another Onward in Hunger Games fic on the list, baby!).
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

The sun shines, as the Lightfoot brothers practice the youngest’s magic abilities in their backyard, not bothering the slight heat of the sun rays.

“Bastion Fortigar!” Ian shouts, holding his staff out. The spell reacts, creating a large shield of magic around the elf boy.

“Nice!” Barley cheers, holding one of his thumps up. “Try another one!”

Ian is about to try a different spell when both brothers get interrupted by hearing the doorbell ring.

“I’ll get it!” Ian calls out, already running inside the house to the front door.

To his utter surprise, Ian sees Colt standing in front of him when he opened the door. Still with his police uniform on, the centaur looks nervous as heck, as if he’s going to ask a very important question that’s life changing.

“Colt?” Ian asks, not really getting why the centaur didn’t just regularly walk in like he always does. “You know you can just walk in, right?”

“I know, I know, j-just to be polite...” Colt answers, his tone obviously nervous sounding as he lets himself in. “Can we sit down for a moment?” He asks. “I got something to ask...”

Ian just nods. Hearing how serious yet nervous Colt sounded, the elf thought that he might require both brothers to be present.

“Barley, Colt is here! Come inside!” Ian calls out from inside.

“Shrub did it!” Barley simply calls out, probably thinking that he’s getting another parking ticket.

The younger Lightfoot lets out a sign of frustration. He then turns to Colt, gesturing to wait for a moment while he gets Barley.

It only took a minute or so to get Barley inside, and so not long after, the three of them sit at the kitchen table.

“So, what do you wanna ask?” Ian asks the centaur, being quite curious of what it is about.

“Well, since you two are Laurel’s only relatives, I wanted to ask permission to...uh...” not being able to further make up his words, Colt pulls a small velvet box out of his pocket. He opens it, and it reveals a golden engagement ring.

Barley, who just took a sip of his drink, couldn’t spit it out fast enough after hearing that. “You want to propose to our mother?!” He asks as if it’s the strangest thing he has ever heard.

Colt can only slowly nod, not sure what to think of Barley’s reaction.

“Don’t worry, Colt. We approve!” Ian reassures the centaur. He then glares at Barley, gesturing that he should do the same. Luckily, the older brother nods his head, approving as well.

“Thanks, boys.” Colt says, relived for the most part. “Just...how do I do it...?”

“We will find a way. Mom won’t be home for another few hours, so we have plenty of time.” Ian explains, taking another burden of worry off of Colt’s shoulders. “And I think we already have an idea...”

•+•

The evening soon arrived, and so did Laurel.

She steps out of her car, and closes the door, absolutely drained from her day at work. The day itself wasn’t that bad, just the amount of work and customers was just a bit much.

All the female elf can think about right now is just relaxing on the couch with a warm cup of tea.

Laurel walks to, and opens the front door of the house, and can feel her jaw drop at seeing the sight she’s meeting inside.

Inside the house lay a path that’s between flower petals from the front door to the backyard. Most of the lights are out, except for some to keep a nice atmosphere.

The next thing Laurel notices is that Ian is standing right next to that path, wearing that suit they had bought him for prom, as well as holding his wizard staff.

“Good evening, ma’am.” Ian greets his mother, as if she’s just a customer. “Let me take you to your table, someone’s waiting for you there.” The 16 year old then holds out his elbow, wanting to do what he just promised. Laurel hesitates for a moment, not sure what this is all about, but she takes it anyways.

As they walk the path to her table, Laurel sees how the petals lift up and take the shape of a heart at the entrance of the backyard. It’s dang obvious to the female elf that Ian’s using a mental Aloft Elevar, not having to use words to do this.

When they are in the backyard, Laurel sees Colt standing next to a set table, wearing a suit as well. She can’t help but smile at the sight, as well as the fact that her family greets her this way.

She goes and sits across from Colt, who looks as nervous as ever, yet tries to hide it.

“Your food will arrive soon.” Ian says well mannered. He looks over at the kitchen window where someone is obviously cooking. “That, if the chef doesn’t burn it to shreds...”

“Ignore him!” Comes from the kitchen, the voice obviously belonging to Barley.

Ian turns back to his mother and soon-to-be stepfather. “Have a present evening.” He says lastly, before going inside, leaving the centaur and the female elf alone.

Colt looks at the door Ian just disappeared from, almost not being able to believe that the boys made such a show out of this ordeal.

But he’s glad they did.

Laurel chuckles a little. “What did I do to deserve this?” She asks, smiling as she replays her encounter with Ian when she stepped inside the house. She then looks at her boyfriend with a questioning expression. “What’s the special occasion?” She asks.

“Can’t I just surprise my girlfriend with a nice dinner at home?” Colt asks with a smile on his face, knowing that that sentence holds a second surprise for later.

The female elf smiles at the centaur’s answer. “You three are the best.” Laurel says with all the thankfulness she feels.

The food and drinks arrive not that long after, this time being delivered by Barley.

“Here’s your food.” Barley says as he puts the plates with food on the table. “Enjoy your meals!” He says lastly, before walking inside again.

“Huh, it looks delicious.” Laurel says as she takes a look at her food. On both plates lay a heap of pasta nearly covered in tomato sauce, along with a piece of fresh meat.

“Yeah.” Colt says in response, trying to hide the nervous tone in his voice by shoving a piece of meat in his mouth.

•+•

After 20 minutes and a nice conversation about their day, their food was finished.

Colt’s busy listens to a story Laurel is telling about what happend today, when he notices Ian, Barley and Blazey poking their heads out of the far right window of the house, exactly so that Colt is the only one who sees them. They’re holding their thumbs up, gesturing that it’s time for the big question.

The centaur couldn’t agree more.

“Laurel?” Colt starts, catching the female elf’s attention with a worried look. The centaur takes a deep breath, and went on. “I’ve known you for around 3 years, and I wouldn’t trade the day we met for the world.” Swallowing his insecurities of how awful that sounded, Colt continues, and takes the elf’s hand. “In those years, you’ve made me a better person, as well as a happier one. And I want it stay stay that way with you, and only you. Therefor, I want to ask you a question...” Colt lets go of Laurel’s hand to search in his pocket, and pulls out the small velvet box he showed Ian and Barley earlier. He opens it, revealing a beautiful golden ring in it, as well as the meaning of his question. “Will you marry me?”

Laurel stares at the ring for a moment, completely shocked and surprised by the question. She then looks at Colt, then at the ring again, and then at the centaur. Her expression turns into a smile, while tears are forming in her eyes.

“Yes...” she says, almost like a whisper with a crack in her voice, barely hearable. “Yes, of course I will...”

And just like that, all the worry and nervousness fall from Colt’s shoulders, as he looks at the love of his life, at her full happiest. He takes her left hand, and carefully puts the ring on her fourth finger.

“Congratulations!” two familiar voices cheer. Colt and Laurel look at the side to see Ian and Barley standing outside, the latter holding Blazey firmly so that she can’t do anything dragon-ish, and the first holding his wizard staff.

Laurel looks at her two sons for a moment, not able to help but realize that they where also a huge part of making this happen. She smiles at them, shaking her head out of disbelief, yet gratefulness.

“I knew it...” she simply says, before walking towards them to pull them into a big hug, to which they return.

“I think it’s time to celebrate.” Ian says after Laurel pulls away from the hug and is at Colt’s side again. He points his staff in the air, ready to cast a curtain spell. “Boombastia!” Ian calls out, to which fireworks fly and explode in the dark night sky.

Colt and Laurel look at the beauty of the night sky mixed with the lights of fireworks, both looking forward to what the future holds for them.


End file.
